Personal Cheerleader
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: Tuffnut is annoyed that the soccer team doesn't have any cheerleaders, so Hiccup makes it up to his boyfriend after he wins a big game. YAOI! Boy-on-boy! Hiccup in a Cheerleader outfit! Don't like don't read. Pretty much smut with some kind of a plot.


**Oh my god... I can't believe I wrote this.. AND AT SCHOOL!  
**

**I have no clue where this came from or why I wrote it.  
**

**I don't own HTTYD so enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Beat them down to the ground-Berk boys flames don't ever go out! Go Berk! Go Berk! Go-go-go Berk!"

Tuffnut looked over his shoulder from the soccer field over at the football field as he stretched before practice. While football players like his best friend Snotlout were ramming into each other, the Berk High Cheer Squad were practicing.

Astrid, the head cheerleader, was leading the rest of her squad as they practiced their routine. Tuffnut kept watching the girls move in their short-tight-sexy green and brown outfits and tried to picture them on someone else who wasn't really allowed on the cheer squad.

Someone short with soft pale skin covered in cute little freckles, someone with short brown auburn hair, someone who had lose their leg in a crash and now had a prostatic leg, someone named…

"Tuff," Tuffnut snapped out of his daze and turned his head back to the front. His gray blue eyes came in contact with bright green ones that locked with his. "What were you thinking about?" Hiccup asked glaring at his boyfriend.

"What do you think?" Tuffnut asked teasing. The blond always liked it when his boyfriend got jealous and possessive of him. It was a secret kink and trait that they both shared.

"That those girls, whose brains are in their boobs, are hotter to watch." Hiccup said annoyed and Tuffnut snickered.

"You really think I find a girl attractive after everything I did with you?" Tuffnut asked wrapping his arm around Hiccup's waist and pulled him close "I don't just make love to someone on a swing for nothing." he whispered hotly into Hiccup's ear, making the brunette remember that night from a few weeks ago.

There was no hiding the relationship between Hiccup and Tuffnut. They had been dating since sophomore year of high school and they had some wild sex stories. The swing one was one that Hiccup had thought up, thinking it would be easier than on a bleachers. It wasn't but it was still fun and Tuffnut did enjoy finding a way to tie Hiccup up with the swing, which people still had no idea how it ended up broken after that night.

"T-then what were you thinking about?" Hiccup asked trying not to get too excited as he thought about the swing.

"Just how unfair it is that the football players get cheerleaders and I can't even get you in a cute outfit like theirs." He said and Hiccup's face flushed bright red.

"I wore one dress. That's all you get." He said and Tuffnut snickered remembering the day that he had won a bet with Hiccup and got his boyfriend in a dress. The only problem was that he was unable to have sex with Hiccup, the brunette's payback to his boyfriend for putting him in the dress.

"But I can just imagine you jumping around while cheering my name in a cute cheerleader uniform," Tuffnut whispered into Hiccup's ear, making the brunette's face get redder and hotter "And what I would do to you after a game if you were dressed like that." he whispered and Hiccup shivered.

"You're a prev." Hiccup said and Tuffnut looked like he was shocked, but he was clearly faking it.

"This is new how?" He asked before coach Gobber blew his whistle to get all the players ready for practice.

"Go get them, Tiger." Hiccup teased and Tuffnut smirked.

"Be sure to cheer for me babe." He said before joining the rest of his team while Hiccup walked up to the bleachers where Tuffnut's twin sister Ruffnut was sitting.

"Hey Ruff." He greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Hiccup," She said "You planning on coming to the party after the game this Friday?" she asked. The coming Friday, which was only three days away, was the soccer game between Berk High Dragons and their rivals, the Outcast Academy Otters.

"Of course I'll be there," Hiccup said "So long as I stay over if I drink." he said remembering what happened the last time he drank. Hiccup and everyone else found out he was a lightweight after he got drunk off one beer, and he was paying for it with his prostatic leg.

"Even if you don't drink Tuff won't let you go," Ruffnut said "He'd be too worried about you to do that." she said smiling at Hiccup, happy that he had made her brother a better person then he used to be before he met Hiccup.

"Hi guys." Astrid said coming over to Ruffnut and Hiccup.

"Hey Astrid." They both said at the same time. Hiccup couldn't help noticing that she was still in her cheerleading uniform, which made him think about what Tuffnut had said. His face started to burn as he thought about what it would be like doing something like that and what Tuffnut would do to him.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said noticing Hiccup's face turning bright red "Are you okay?" she asked worried while Ruffnut just laughed.

"Hiccup's thinking dirty thoughts again~" Ruffnut sang. She knew what the look on his face meant. She had seen it many times when her brother was working out without a shirt on and Hiccup was over. Astrid and Ruffnut giggled as Hiccup pulled his hood over his head, trying to hide the redness.

"What's the matter Hiccup? Tuff wants something special?" Astrid asked teasing as Hiccup unhooded his head.

"Um… Kind of…" He said embarrassed as both Astrid and Ruffnut's ears perked up. They had always loved listening in on the juicy details of Tuffnut and Hiccup's sex life since the two were so "Creative" in and outside the bedroom.

"What?" Both girls asked excited, making Hiccup wish he had never said anything. He knew that he had to tell them or they'd beat it out of him, literally!

"Tuff wants… He wants me to wear a cheerleader outfit." He said quickly, but both girls heard him.

"Oh… You should." Ruffnut giggled thinking about Hiccup in a uniform like Astrid's. It was times like this she wished that either Hiccup was straight or that she was the male twin.

"You really should," Astrid said and Hiccup looked at her confused "Might give Tuffnut motivation to winning. Plus, hot night." she said and Hiccup shivered as he thought about what Tuffnut would do to him.

"I will hold the party somewhere else so you two can have the house if you do it," Ruffnut said and Hiccup bit his lip. Having the house all to him and Tuffnut… That was like letting a kid into a candy store where everything was free. "But I will want some photos of you all dressed up," Ruffnut said and Hiccup looked at her annoyed "What? Tuff would just take crappy ones anyway." she said and Hiccup sighed knowing she was right.

"You wouldn't happen to have a cheerleader outfit that would fit me?" Hiccup asked looking up at Astrid, who grinned like a shark.

"Fallow me!" She yelled and pulled Hiccup off to the gym while Ruffnut fallowed them, giggling like she was high.

* * *

It was Thursday night, the day before the day. Tuffnut logged onto the chat room that him and Hiccup used sometimes. Hiccup set him a text telling him to log on, something about a surprise. Tuffnut could help feeling excited. Normally Hiccup had something fun planned when he told Tuffnut to use the chat room.

_HotTuff has enter chatroom Tuff&Hicca'sBabbieMakingPlace_

**StarSeeingHiccup: Hi baby**

**HotTuff: What is up?**

**StarSeeingHiccup: Got a surprise for u…**

**HotTuff: I heard. What is it?**

**StarSeeingHiccup: Here's a look.**

Tuffnut practically fell out of his chair when a photo of Hiccup wearing a Berk High cheerleader uniform came on. He had everything from the belly showing tight top with the short-short green skirt, and even the little green headband with a yellow ribbon on it that the cheerleaders normally wore. All that combined with the sexy look Hiccup was giving the camera would likely have Tuffnut dead from a nosebleed.

**HotTuff: Does this mean I've got my own cheerleader?**

**StarSeeingHiccup: Tuffy-Tuffy! F me up!**

**HotTuff: Oh… I will. =)**

**StarSeeingHiccup: Only if you win tomorrow.**

**HotTuff: ?**

**StarSeeingHiccup: You only get this if you win against the Outcasts tomorrow.**

**HotTuff: Astrid put u up to this.**

**StarSeeingHiccup: You better win. This skirt is pushing the panties up my ass where your cock should be.**

**HotTuff: Ur trying to kill me, Aren't u.**

**StarSeeingHiccup: No. I need you so we can rule the world together.**

**HotTuff: I can't wait to rip that outfit off of u.**

**StarSeeingHiccup: Then you better win tomorrow.**

**HotTuff: I will. I'll get the winning goal and then I get the goal inside of u and make you scream.**

**StarSeeingHiccup: Win Tuffy win! I really can't wait! I need u to win so u can fuck me at 8!**

**HotTuff: Ur trying to kill me. I know u r.**

* * *

The Outcasts didn't stand a chance against Tuffnut the next day. It was made clear that day that if you try to play against Tuffnut when Hiccup had something planned for him if he won, you really want to give up before he beat your ass.

"Hello? Hiccup?" Tuffnut walked into his house freshly clean from a shower after the game. He was a little surprised at first when his sister said she was having the soccer party at Astrid's, until she said Hiccup and her had a deal for him wearing the outfit.

"Tuffnut! Tuffnut!" Tuffnut's head snapped over to the staircase where he saw Hiccup wearing the uniform like he had been in the picture, but this was even better than the picture because A) it was real and B) Hiccup had pom-poms.

"I am going to do bad things to you Hicca." Tuffnut said as he walked over to Hiccup. The brunette smirked as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Hiccup teased and quickly ran upstairs. Tuffnut chased him up to the hall and threw him against the way.

"Gotchya Hicca." The blond said before kissing Hiccup's lips. Hiccup kissed back as one of Tuffnut's hands slipped underneath the skirt, rubbing Hiccup's inner thigh. The brunette gasped, but Tuffnut quickly silenced him by sticking his tongue into Hiccup's mouth.

"Tuff!" Hiccup cried as he broke the kiss to breath.

"Tell me what you want Hicca." Tuffnut whispered against Hiccup's neck before sucking on it, making Hiccup moan.

"I-I want you to-to fuck me!" Hiccup moaned and Tuffnut smirked as he pulled away from Hiccup's neck, leaving a really big hickey.  
"Gotta cheer for it baby." He said and Hiccup glared at him.

"Tuff! Tuff! F me up!" Hiccup cheered and then wrapped his legs ago Tuffnut's waist, and pulled the blonde's ear close to his mouth "Fuck me hard… Please…" he begged and Tuffnut just about lost it. He grabbed Hiccup's legs and held him. Hiccup pulled him into a make-out session as the blond kicked in his bedroom door.

Tuffnut threw Hiccup down on the bed and removed his shirt before climbing on top of the brunette.

"This is going to be fun." He said hotly and sucked on Hiccup's neck again as he started working on getting the cheerleader top off of Hiccup.

When Tuff finally got it off he threw it across the room and attached his lips to one of Hiccup's while he played with the other.

"Tuff!" Hiccup whined/moaned "Stop teasing! I need you!" he said as Tuffnut pulled away from the brunette's chest and smirked.

"Aren't you the one who always says "Patience is a virtue"?" Hiccup glared at the blond as he worked on trying to get the mini skirt off.  
"Not in the bedroom!" Hiccup yelled as Tuffnut got the skirt off, revealing a pair of panties with little red heats on it covering his clearly hard cock.

"I'm so happy Hiccup," Tuffnut teased as Hiccup as he removed the panties "Glad to know this is all for me." he said and then licked up Hiccup's length.

"T-Tuff!" Hiccup moaned as Tuff kept running his tongue up and down Hiccup's length before taking

Hiccup into his mouth. "Tuff!" Hiccup cried out as Tuffnut sucked on his cock hard. He moaned loudly as Tuff took him deep in his throat. "Tuff! Please! I'm gonna cum!" Hiccup cried out and Tuffnut pulled Hiccup out of his mouth.

"Be patience Hicca." Tuffnut said as he undid his jeans.

"That's hard to do with you," Hiccup said sitting up "Switch places with me." he said and Tuffnut looked at him confused.

"What?" The blond asked.

"Just do it," Hiccup said as he leaned into Tuffnut's ear "I've got a treat for you." he said hotly, sending a shiver down Tuffnut's spin. He sat up against the headboard of the bed as Hiccup pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing that Tuff was just as hard as Hiccup.

"All this from an outfit?" Hiccup teased as he touched Tuffnut's cock, sending a shiver down his back again.

"What can I say, you look hot in and out of it." Tuffnut said as Hiccup pulled out a bottle of lube from underneath Tuffnut's bed. He squeezed some out and onto his hand before taking Tuffnut's length in his hand. He moved his hand up and down, covering Tuffnut in lube.

"Trying to make me moan… Still?" Tuffnut asked trying hard not to moan.

"You'll give in soon." Hiccup said yanking on Tuffnut's length. Tuff pressed his lips together, trying hard not to moan.

"If I say I'm gonna cum will you stop so we can have some real fun?" Tuffnut asked making Hiccup stop the hand-job. The brunette crawled on top of Tuffnut, who pulled him into a passionate kiss. During the kiss Tuffnut rolled over so that he was on top and Hiccup was on his back. Hiccup wrapped his legs around Tuffnut's waist as he prepared to enter him.

"I love you Hiccup." Tuffnut said as he slid inside of Hiccup's tight hole, not bothering to prepare him. Hiccup moaned as Tuffnut pushed inside of him.

"I-I love you too," Hiccup said as he adjusted to Tuffnut's size. He was used to having Tuffnut in him, but it always took a little bit so he could get used to having his boyfriend up his ass. Have a few moments Hiccup felt ready. "Go ahead Tuff. Fuck me up…" He said hotly and Tuffnut pulled out slowly.

"God you're hot." Tuffnut said before thrusting back into Hiccup, making the brunette cry out.

"Tuff… Harder." Hiccup begged as Tuffnut thrusted in and out of Hiccup, trying to find his favorite spot that made the boy scream to the heavens. He kept thrusting around inside of Hiccup until Hiccup's back arched and moan/screamed loudly.

"Found it." Tuffnut grinned and began pounding into Hiccup in the same spot over and over.

"Tuff! Tuff! Oh God!" Hiccup cried out happily as Tuff kept hitting his prostate over and over sending pleasure up his body. Tuffnut growled as Hiccup cried out his name. He loved hearing Hiccup cry out the way he was. "Tuff! I'm gonna cum!" Hiccup cried out and Tuffnut leaded into his face.

"Come with me Hiccup." He said and kissed Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Tuffnut's neck as he came onto their stomachs. Tuffnut came too as the inside of Hiccup clenched around his cock.

Tuffnut pulled out and laid down next to Hiccup, who was trying to catch his breath.

"That was fun." Hiccup said and Tuffnut pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you babe for being my personal cheerleader," He sighed as Hiccup started to fall asleep "Do ya think you can do that at the game next month?" he asked and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You're really going to let me go to a soccer game with other boys while wearing a cheerleader uniform?" Hiccup asked and Tuffnut held him close.

"Second thought never mind." Tuff said. He could already see other boys trying to hit on his Hiccup and him getting in trouble for almost killing one of them, again.

"Good night Tuffnut," Hiccup said kissing Tuffnut's chin "I love you." he sighed before cuddling into Tuffnut's chest.

"I love you to Hiccup." Tuffnut said and kissed his boyfriend's forehead before falling asleep along with Hiccup.

* * *

**The chatroom, the uniform... I really don't know anymore.**

**Please review  
**


End file.
